1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server, and more particularly, to a server having a new architecture.
2. Description of Related Art
Servers are currently widely used by various enterprises. Applications of the servers can include internet network and telecommunication industries as well as ordinary people's daily lives. For example, in financial and economic, online bank and online credit card fields, the powerful computing power of the server is required for obtaining a sufficient high level of security of data to prevent data crack. The server is intended to provide various types of processed information in a local network, internet network or another type of network such that other client terminals connected to the server via the network can quickly obtain needed data or results and output the needed data or results to objects that need them.
FIG. 1 illustrates system architecture of a conventional server. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional server 100 includes a mother board 110, a hard disk drive tray 120, a plurality of fans 130, and a plurality of connectors 140. A plurality of hard disk drives (not shown) is disposed in the hard disk drive tray 120. The connectors 140 are disposed on the mother board 110. The connectors 140 can be a power control connector, a SATA connector, an IDE connector, a floppy disk drive connector, and a universal serial bus (USB) connector. The fans 130 are used to dissipate heat of the conventional server 100.